Punching bags typically comprise an outer shell surrounding a cushioning material for resisting a number of punches during a training session.
Punching bags are typically used in sports involving arm and leg strikes including conventional boxing, kickboxing and various martial arts.
It would be advantageous if the public could be provided with an improved punching bag system, accessory or method, or at least be provided with a useful choice
It is against this background and the problems and difficulties associated therewith that the present invention has been developed.